Dreaming of Skylarks
by violentcloud18
Summary: In my past life, I died when I was taking a nap and was reborn as Kuroko Tetsuya's younger twin. Fourteen years later, I take a nap and wake up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I find out that I only have one week to get back to the KnB world. The only way to get back? Make Hibari Kyoya fall in love with me. Why the hell am I always put in troublesome situations like these?


A KHR/KnB cross-over (only my OC comes from KnB though...)! Wow, I'm on a roll..! …Of blankets running a fever. Seriously, what's with my immune system today? I feel really shitty…

By the way, Setsu's 14 years old here. About 2 years before the canon starts at Seirin, and Tet-chan's already playing basketball with the Kiseki no Sedai at Teiko. Also, she's in America right now, with Kagami and Himuro… Can't tell you guys why though..! This is just a little peek at the future (Whoa...)!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR or KnB. If I did… well, I don't. I only own Setsuna, other OC's and this plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dreaming of Skylarks<strong>

**Prologue: It Started with a Nap… Again?!**

_In my past life, I've always loved Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I loved the whole mafia plot, the flames concept, the guardians… but most of all; I've always loved Hibari Kyoya. Yes, that bloodthirsty and violent hunk of a prefect. His kinky catchphrase ("I'll bite you to death!" "Yess, please do..!" "…" "…What?"), his aloof attitude, even his crude (well, it is actually pretty shitty…) personality, because– HE'S SO HOT! –what the hell, man, don't butt in! ..Well, he IS hot… But that's not the point. I admire him for being himself, even though he becomes isolated from the people surrounding him due to fear, for having such a powerful concept of pride ("The word 'discipline' is something that I would never give up, no matter what. But it's not because it's my pride that I will not give it up. It's because I cannot give it up, that is why it is my pride." "Pride is not something you can surrender."), for his love for small animals, but most of all, his loyalty. To himself, to Namimori, and to his famiglia (even though he denies it a lot)._

_As he sees himself as a carnivore (another disturbing quirk of his that I still love), he respects and acknowledges the weak's struggle for survival ("Small animals have their own ways of surviving."). He protects the weak (even though he's usually the one causing harm to them, when they break the rules.) when needed. All in all, he's a softy covered with an armor of poisonous, electric barbed spikes._

* * *

><p>After playing basketball with Tai-chan and Tatsu-nii with Alex, I went back to the dorms. Of course, I had to go in unnoticed. It's too bad that I didn't inherit my Kaa-chan's weak presence. Heaven knows what Rikiya might do to me if she found out I sneaked out campus again… and those weird girls who keeps on bothering me about stuff… Ugh...<p>

…

Made it! I'm pooped though. I think I'll take a nice, long, nap…

…

(=_=)

_Ahh… That was a nice nap… Gotta prepare for music class–_

…

_Huh? This is…_

…

"Where am I? This…isn't my room…"

"Oh, you're awake!" a kind, motherly voice said behind me. "I saw you sleeping in the garden, so I brought you in! There are lots of mosquitoes there, you know."

"Thank you… But I–"

When I turned around to thank the kind person who apparently took me in, I had one of the biggest shocks of my second life (considering that my own mother shocked me into choking on my spit every time she appeared when I was young).

_Sawada Nana_ was standing in front of me. With flowers and sparkles surrounding her.

…

_What. The. Fucking. Hell._

…

_How does she do that?_

* * *

><p><span>AN:

I know I should be focusing more on The Risks of Taking a Nap... but I do! I just really want to see how this one will go... Anyways, I'm done writing chapters 3 and 4 of TRTN, I'm just adding bits and pieces to make it longer and better. This will probably be a short one, maybe about 5 to 7 chapters, but it still depends... on my state of mind. Haha.. By the way, this isn't an actual part of TRTN's storyline, in case you're wondering..

Also, I might make a schedule for posting chapters. I know it's kinda unfair to those following the stories since you now know I have a few chapters written, but I won't have time to write new ones when the new semester starts... So, yeah.. I'll be posting a chapter or two once a week, so I can focus on writing more chapters to post weekly during the new semester...

**Sooo, how was it…? Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


End file.
